zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DinosaursRoar/My wishlist for Zoo Tycoon 2
Here's my download wishlist I would love someone or some people to make. Note that none of these animals or stuff should replace the current animals or stuff already in the game, with the exception of Protarchaeopteryx Remake. After Man Mega-Pack I know there's already a pack containing some animals from After Man, but it doesn't contain every animal from that book series. Here's the example list of After Man animals I would love to see added to Zoo Tycoon 2: *Savanna: Tropical Gigantelope, Long-Necked Gigantelope, Rundihorn, Valuphant, Snorke, Long-Necked Yippa, Matriarch Tinamou, Raboon, Ghole, Flightless Guineafowl, etc *Wetland: Reedstilt, Pfrit, Mud-Gulper, etc *Tropical Rainforest: Clatta, Striger, Nightglider, Zarander, Turmi, Flunkey, Long-Armed Ziddah, Khiffah, Flightless Shalloth, etc *Temperate Forest: Night Stalker, Flooer, Helmeted Hornhead, Truteal, Tree Drummer, etc *Grassland: Wakka, Strick, etc *Desert: Desert Leaper, Desert Spickle, Desert Shark, Leaping Devil, Fin Lizard, Grobbit, Khilla, etc *Coastal: Surfbat, Pytheron (although pytheron could also be compatible with tundra based on a species of pytheron that lives in tundra and hunts flightless auks), etc *Boreal Forest: Beaver (After Man), Water Hornhead, *Alpine: Groath, Shurrack, Parashrew, etc *Tundra: Woolly Gigantelope, Bardelot, Distarterops, Bootie Bird, Meaching, Vortex, Flightless Auk, etc The Future is Wild Pack I think there should be a pack that consists of animals from The Future is Wild series (not counting the animated series, but the documentary version). Not all animals have to be offical, some can be fan-made just to add more diversity in animal life for each biome (note that any animal that is Bold will be a fan-made animal). Here's the species I would love to see in this pack: *Savanna: Babookari, Carakiller, Grassland Rattleback, Grassland Tanker (a future elephantine descendant of South American tapirs), Dart Dolphin (a future toxic amphibious descendants of Amazon river dolphins), etc. *Tundra: Shagrat, Snowstalker, Gannetwhale, Woolly Elephant (a future furry mastodon-like descendants of Asian elephants), etc *Desert: Desert Rattleback, Spink, Deathgleaner, Desert Tanker (a future elephantine descendant of South American tapirs and a North American relative of the grassland tankers), Deathary (a future carnivorous Entelodont-like descendant of collared peccaries), Desert Hopper, Bumblebeetle, Terabyte, Garden worm, Pirant (a future descendants of modern ants that steals food and from terabytes and their babies, named for its pirate-like behavior against terabytes), Desert Flish (a future species of flish that has evolved to live in the deserts across Pangaea II), etc *Scrub: Scrofa, Gryken, Cryptile, Mediterranean Klipspringer (a future descendant of African klipspringers that live in the Mediterranean Basin), Terror Hawk (a future Mediterranean descendants of buzzards that evolved to be a predator of cryptiles and baby scrofas), etc *Wetland: Toraton, Swampus, Lurkfish, Marshambusher (a future gigantic predatory descendants of softshell turtles that hunts large fish, even lurkfish, due to the marshambusher's tolerance to the lurkfish's electricity), etc *Alpine: Poggle, Great Blue Windrunner, Silver Spider, Poggle Raider (a future weasel-sized carnivorous descendant of modern shrews that steals poggles from silver spiders and kills poggles for meat), etc *Tropical Rainforest: Forest Flish, Squibbon, Megasquid, Forest Hopper (a future rainforest-dwelling relative of desert hoppers that is diurnal, unlike desert hoppers, due to humidity of its natural habitat(s), etc *Coastal: Ocean Flish, Silverswimmer (although it is compatible with all official ocean biomes in the game), Pelican Flish (a future species of flish that evolved a pelican-like pouch to scoop up silverswimmers and aquatic fish, unlike ocean flish), Pirate Flish (a future black-and-white species of flish that steals aquatic fish and silverswimmers from other flish species, much like modern frigatebirds who steal fish from other birds), Giant Flish (a future gigantic pteranodon-sized species of flish that behaves like a modern albatross, and like them, it flies across the world), etc *Benthic: Rainbow Squid, Sharkopath, Hippocampus (a future huge flish-eating silverswimmer-eating descendants of modern seahorses that evolved a fluked tail and swims up and down like a whale, unlike most fish, and is named after the mythical creature of the same name), etc Spore Pack I would love it if someone has made a pack consisting of Creature Stage animals from Spore games. Here are some Spore animals I would love to see added to Zoo Tycoon 2: *Wetland: Anatinus, Nibbly Jimbles, Rexog, etc *Desert: Ancillius, Rihibits, Porcoo, etc *Scrub: Bahluing, Gnosh, Tubbler, etc *Savanna: BatBoy, Momonke, Tiger Horse, etc *Grassland: Al Packa, Wubble, Zippfer, etc *Boreal Forest: Floroob, Liesperluff, Keigh, etc *Temperate Forest: Ape Monster, Hyla, Lobolby, etc *Tropical Rainforest: Ape, Grobit, Hoosie, etc *Benthic: Sea Monster, Yoyo, Nookie, etc *Coastal: Batzu, Zinfandel, Armashlis, etc *Alpine: Spoffit, Dooble, Amp Turtle, etc *Tundra: Ice Monster, Bunny Froo Froo, Chulah, etc Pokémon Pack Just like my idea for Spore Pack, Pokémon Pack would include creatures from Pokémon franchise, however, there should be separated Pokémon Packs, each consisting of Pokémon species from different gens, including Pokémon Pack part 1 (which could contain all known species of Pokémon from gen 1), Pokémon Pack part 2 (consisting of all gen 2 Pokémon species), Pokémon Pack part 3 (containing all gen 3 Pokémons), etc. Note that they don't have to evolve or come with Pokémon sounds and would make animal sounds already in the game (for example, Pikachus making red panda noises), and the Pokémon sound hack could be made for people who want Pokémon to make noises they make in Pokémon franchise and/or Pokémon Evolution hack could be made for people who want to evolve their Pokémon for Zoo Tycoon 2 . This is a small idea for Pokémon species and the biomes they could live in, just to give you an idea: *Wetland: Slowpoke, Slowbro, Quagsire, etc *Desert: Jolteon, Flareon, Blaziken, etc *Scrub: Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Sandshrew, Sandslash, etc *Savanna: Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Doduo (however, Doduo can also be compatible with grasslands), Dodrio, (however, Dodrio can also be compatible with grasslands), etc *Grassland: Tauros, Kangaskhan (however, Kangaskhan can also be compatible with savannas), Drowzee (however, Drowzee can also be compatible with savannas), etc *Boreal Forest: Suicune, Stantler, Bellossom, etc *Temperate Forest: Pikachu, Eevee, Tyranitar, Celebi, etc *Tropical Rainforest: Meganium, Shroomish, Tropius, Gardevoir, etc *Benthic: Magikarp, Gyarados, Lapras, etc *Coastal: Vaporeon (however, Vaporeon can be compatible with all known oceanic biomes), Dratini, Dragonair, etc *Alpine: Eon due (or Lati) (males are Latios while females are Latias, and they don't have to always be together and could act like aerial dolphins), Deoxys (however it could also be compatible with grasslands and any forest biomes, and would infect people, turning them into more Deoxys, based on this article on GameFAQs), Rayquaza, etc *Tundra: Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, etc Werewolf I remember that there was a werewolf downloadable animal in 2008, 2009, or 2010 that used to be available and I once downloaded it and it was interesting. But unfortunately, I can't seem to find that download anymore. I would love it if someone could rediscover that download and/or make a new werewolf downloadable animal. Vampire I'm surprised that no one has ever made a vampire (not counting vampire bats or the cryptozoological vampire beasts) downloadable animal or staff based off of vampire legends or some series like Seraph of the End anime/manga series. That would be interesting to see vampires being finally being made for Zoo Tycoon 2, maybe as an animal or a staff, depending on what vampire is based off of. Protarchaeopteryx Remake I can't believe that the Protarchaeopteryx in Zoo Tycoon 2 are shown to be carnivorous, and that makes no sense since there's evidence that it was a herbivore or at least mostly herbivorous, so I think there should be a hack that changes the Protarchaeopteryx's diet to being plant-based (so they would no longer hunt smaller animals if they did before but I'm not sure if the original Protarchaeopteryx hunted smaller animals) and should be compatible to temperate forests and tropical rainforests too, not just swamps, as well as no longer scaring or attacking guests (much like peacocks, and maybe dodos could have this treatment too). Category:Blog posts